


La première fois de Flora

by SinGala



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinGala/pseuds/SinGala
Summary: Flora va sur Lymphéa, là-bas elle croise Hélia, que vont faire nos deux tourtereaux ? Tout ceci est-il seulement réel ?
Relationships: Flora/Helia (Winx Club)
Collections: Très anciens (et foireux) OS





	La première fois de Flora

Moi, fée des fleurs, membre du Winx Club, élève d'Alphéa, ressentais des choses que jamais jusqu'à maintenant je n'avait pu ressentir, ou ne serait-ce imaginer...  
J'étais rentrée chez moi, sur Lymphéa. Dans ma chambre, j'avais vu Hélia, de suite mon coeur s'était mis à faire des bonds, des papillons cherchaient à sortir de mon être, mon esprit m'abandonnait pour rêver à ce qu'il pourrait se passer... J'étais sûrement rouge pivoine... Le spécialiste me sourit, s'approcha de moi, me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Que c'était bon de sentir ses mains sur mon corps encore couvert de mes vêtements. Il était si délicat... Sans même faire attention à ce que je faisait, ma bouche s'entrouvit, et nos langues commencèrent à ce chercher. Elles firent une danse longue et douce... Je fus déçu quand je le sentis s'éloigner de moi, et je tentai de nous maintenir l'un contre l'autre. Comprenant ce que je faisait, il repoussa mes mains, me regarda avec ses yeux envouteurs et enleva doucement son haut, je fus impréssionnée par sa musculature et je ne pouvait détacher mon regard de ce corps parfait. Hélia m'attira contre lui, puis m'enleva mon débardeur, il descendit ses mains jusqu'à ma jupe, qu'il m'enleva délicatement.  
Moi, je ne bougeai toujours pas, mes mains encore et toujours sur son torse sculpté...  
Il me porta alors et me coucha sur mon lit, puis, doucement il enleva son pantalon. Nous nous retrouvions alors en sous-vêtements, sur mon lit, Hélia au dessus de moi. Nous nous regardâmes d'un air tendre et je décidais de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, laissant mes seins nus visible à son regard. Il les embrassa, je lachai alors quelques gémissements. Il s'en rendis compte et se redressa, de là il enleva tendrement ma culotte, puis il enleva son boxer. Alors qu'il se recouchai sur moi et que je fermais les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce moment, j'entendis du bruit près de moi.  
Dès lors j'ouvris les yeux et je rougis, Bloom était penchée au dessus de moi et me secouait pour me réveillé. J'avais rêvé... J'étais toujours à Alphéa... Mais...Ce rêve avait pourtant l'air si réaliste...  
Durant toute la journée je ne cessai de rougir et de repenser à ce songe. Le soir même, Hélia vint me rejoindre dans ma chambre d'Alphéa, je l'avait en effet appellé durant l'après-midi pour lui parler de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Bloom étais dans la chambre de Stella. Elles discutaient, me laissant seule avec mon âme-soeur... Je lui raconta mon songe, et nous discutâmes si longtemps que nous nous endormirent sur mon lit, heureux et amoureux...


End file.
